Oops
by Must Dache
Summary: Brendan overhears Stephen and Noah having sex yet what does Stephen do that changes everything ... i'm rubbish at summaries haha hope you like it :D
1. Oops

**A/N Hello everyone, so this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so please read and review and i hope you like it. **

**I would just like to say a huge thankyou to everyone on DS as im a lurker around those areas and i have to say that it is because of them that i thought to write about the wonderful Brendan Brady haha **

**Warnings : it contains slight spoilers and a mention of Noah *boooooo* **

Brendan POV:

My brain just wouldn't switch of as I lay here in my lonely bed. It had been a couple of months since I snapped at young Stephen, hitting him again. I just couldn't help myself, he had pushed me too far and although I had managed to regain control in the past this time I just couldn't. Not after him pressuring me into moving. And to Brighton for fucks sake. Capital of queerville. And then with the arrival of Peter it all just got too much and when Stephen was yelling in my ears and not shutting that mouth of his I just snapped.

As he had said himself, I had had my last chance and no matter what I did from then on it just wasn't enough. The next day he had quit working at Chez Chez without any explanation to poor Cheryl and started working at Look Sharpe with that gap-toothed kid Noah. I could tell straight away that Noah had a thing for Stephen. I should have seen it coming really. Should have expected that they would get together at some point. Didn't think it would be so soon mind. Within two weeks of Stephen working there I saw them together on a date walking hand in hand along the street without a care in the world. It made my blood boil and you know what made it worse. Noah and the fucking lads lived right next door to me and Chez, so now not only would I see them in the street but I would run into Stephen as he left the flat with that smug smile on his face after getting some.

It is because of these close living conditions that I come to be in the position that I am in now, you would think that with the rent that me and Chez are paying here that the walls would be thick enough to not here next door. As I hear the unmistakeable sounds of a bed banging rhythmically against the wall nearest mine I just hope that it isn't who I think it is.

"Steeee" groans a voice through the wall, my anger starts to rise as I try and think of ways to stop this torture. Maybe I can do a Van Gogh and cut my ears off anything to stop my heart from being twisted painfully as I fought not to here the person that means so much to me have sex with another man. I could cope when it was Rae, I knew it wasn't the same; I was the only one that had been inside Stephen. The only one that had made him feel as good as he did. But now I didn't know who was on top, I couldn't imagine Stephen being there in control of Noah he just wasn't like that.

As the moans got louder, and the banging increased I thought about the times that it had been me pounding into him, staring into those lusty eyes that he does so well. The times when they was nothing else in the world but the two of us together. I could tell that Noah at least was nearing the edge, his grating groans filling my room, yet the usually vocal Stephen I couldn't tell he was quiet with only the soft moans every now and again. I could only hope that this was because he wasn't enjoying it that I had left such a impression on him that sex would never be the same for him again.

Just as I'm about to go and get myself my trusty bottle of whiskey, i hear one of the best things I have heard in a long time,

"AHHH BRENDAN!" now that sounds more like the Stephen I know. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips when the scraping of wood against the floor suddenly stops, only to be replaced by a shout of,

"What the fuck Ste! You said you were over him, that you wanted to be with me,"

"I I I do Noah stop will ya! You know I want to be with you, I didn't mean it I didn't know what I was saying!"

Oh now this was getting good, as I sat up listening intently to the argument, knowing that it was me, that Stephen had screamed my name as he came. That he wasn't over me at all. That yes I still had a chance. My thoughts turn back to the argument as Noah shouts,

"You know what Ste, go find Brendan or go home whatever I don't care we're through,"

I can hear Noah's bedroom door slam shut as I spring into action and swiftly run down the stairs and open my front door just in time to see Noah push Stephen out of his front door and leave him struggling to put his tatty jacket on and start to set off in the direction of the council estate he calls home. Just as he is about to walk away I couldn't resist myself as I smirked after him and he froze at the sound of my voice,

"Having fun Stephen,"

**A/N : So that's it, please let me know what you think of it xxx**


	2. Brendan

**A/N I just wanted to say a HUGE thankyou for everyones comments on this story it means a lot to me, and they have inspired me to write another part to it. Hope you enjoy it. **

Stephen POV:

"Having fun Stephen,"

I froze at the unmistakeable sound of his voice. Could this humiliation get any worse? First I had screamed out the wrong man's name during sex and now I was caught stumbling out of a door half dressed by none other than Brendan Brady himself. The very name I had screamed. My nightmare just wouldn't end. There was no way he could have heard, I'm not that loud, me. Well not with Noah anyway.

As I moved to put my jacket on properly I didn't notice him move towards me until he stood right behind. So close I could feel his breath ghost across my neck. I cursed my body as I felt a twitch somewhere I really didn't want to think about.

"Well well well, Stephen, what have we here," he whispered, I tried to move but I was stuck solid to the spot with him being so close to me it reminded me of the last time I had spoken to him

"_You will come back to me," "you always do."_

It was that flashback that brought me back to reality. To the fact we were stood in the middle of the pathway that led into the village. And to the fact that only two months ago the man stood so painfully close behind me had beaten me up, just for talking about Peter. He showed no sign of regret or anything after, even when I quit working at Chez Chez. I had felt so bad, leaving Cheryl in the lurch like that, especially after she had just fired Jacqui but I couldn't be there. I couldn't cope with the constant reminder of what the man I loved had done to me. I couldn't bear to see his smug face every day. He was so sure of himself, that I would go running back to him, just like all the other times before. I felt sick when I realised that that was what I had put Ames through before I got help. But I knew that Brendan would never get help. Not for something he didn't believe was wrong.

I turned round to face him, so I could tell him it was none of your business, yet I didn't have the chance to. Before I had even turned the whole of my body to face him. His lips were on mine. I didn't, couldn't respond to him out of shock and anger. Anger that he had kissed me, the only way he seemed to be able to show his feelings, and shock that he would kiss me outside where anyone could see us. Granted we are pretty high up but still there was Noah and the guys that lived with him as well as Cheryl who I am sure would be in the flat at this time of night. Unless she was out with Warren again.

He pulled back slightly, to look into my eyes. I gasped at the raw emotion his eyes held. Sure in the past his eyes had been full of lust for me but this time it was different. Something in the depths of his blue eyes had changed. I couldn't tell what it was, yet when those eyes closed again, I found that I missed it. I could feel my resolve break as I reached for his chin, forcing him to open his eyes and look at me. All thinking had stopped at that touch. The touch that I had been missing for so long. It felt like electricity deep in the bones of my body, the connection between us had been re-established and as I found myself leaning in and with the one soft peck on his lips, I was gone. Thrown into the passion of the kiss. Not caring who saw us anymore. All I could think about was how his lips were slowly caressing mine and when a hesitant tongue slid across my top lip, I didn't wait in opening my mouth to him. Letting him map out my mouth with his tongue, trailing it lazily across my teeth.

I wasn't aware that we were walking towards the flat again, that was until he turned and pressed me up against the door. I moaned a deep guttural moan as he ground our hips together. The evidence of his want for me, so very obvious bulging in his jeans. I dragged him inside as his hands travelled, down my front and under my shirt. His hands leaving pathways of fires across my body. He suddenly reached down and pulled my shirt over my head, he pulled away and stared at the newly exposed skin presented to him,

"Well someone has been working out," he said while trailing one finger along the newly achieved abs, one good thing about being with Noah, the guy was a fitness freak.

"Shut up Bren," I replied as I dragged him into another kiss.

We stumbled our way up the stairs and into his bedroom before he flung me onto his bed. His scent surrounded me as I lay watching him strip in front of me. Oh how I had missed his manly body, it had been way over two months since the last time I saw him like this. Just before Rae had lost the baby. My thoughts of Rae were long forgotten though as the newly naked Brendan yanked at my trackies and boxers, pulling them off in one go and throwing them somewhere. He then attacked my weak spot, sucking and nibbling at my neck only the way he could. I was moaning loudly now and as his tongue followed the path his fingers had been doing only moments ago. He latched onto my nipple, making my back arch under him; searching for some friction in the place I really wanted it. Foreplay was all good when you weren't this desperate. As I tangled my fingers in his hair trying to push his head further down. He stopped looked up at me with hooded eyes and said,

"All in good time Stephen, all in good..." then before the words could even sink into my lust addled brain, his tongue found its way to the very tip of my cock, lapping lightly at the slit while his hand worked his way up and down, just the way I remembered and the way he knew I liked. But all too soon he stopped, bore his eyes down at me and reached for my legs, pulling them onto his shoulders and began to lick his way from my ankle right u to my thing, teasing me just right.

"Please Brendan," I begged as his planted his trademark smirk across his face and moved to grab his own cock and line it up with my unprepared entrance, and as he stared directly into my eyes he says,

"Paybacks a bitch," and with that he thrust fully into me, hitting my special spot straight away,

"Ah...Fuck... Brendan," I screamed, loud enough for probably the whole village to here. I felt like I was missing something though as he continuing the fast pace while laughing loudly at my reactions to him. I had forgotten just how much I enjoyed sex with Brendan, he knew exactly where to hit, and as we got closer to the edge I couldn't stop the fevered moans coming from deep within me. Brendan seemed to love my noises as with everyone he thrust harder into me.

"Brendan... please... harder... need this...need you," I struggled to form any words as I could feel the coil inside me tighten almost painfully, but I needed more. Something to push me over the edge. Brendan must have read my mind as with that he grabbed my dripping cock and with two sharp tugs while hitting my sweet spot, I exploded covering his hand and my chest with my cum. Only three more thrusts and he followed while staring into my eyes. He dropped heavily on me as we came down from an almighty high, our hearts beating rapidly as we panted.

"Better than Noah then," he spoke while reluctantly moving onto his side and putting an arm around me.

"Let's not talk about Noah now," I replied, playfully smacking him on the arm,

"I was just saying, and by the way I was right Stephen," I looked up at him puzzled, silently asking him with my eyes what he meant,

"Well like I said, you always come back to me in the end," he continued with a smirk while reaching for a piece of gum to chew. How the man chewed in his sleep I would never know, I would never complain though. His oral fixation came in handy some of the time.

If it had been any other time, his words would have made me so angry yet I could worry about that in the morning. All I wanted to do now was go to sleep and as I felt my eyes slowly closing I rested my head against his chest. And as I felt the soft press of his lips against my forehead. I succumbed to sleep with a smile on my face. Knowing that this is where I wanted to be. Where I always wanted to be.

**well i hope you enjoyed it. i am toying with the idea of doing a short Noah POV of this chapter but im not sure. Please review if you want. thankyou for reading =] **


	3. Noah

**A/N: so this is the last part of this story i think so i just wanted to say a massive thankyou for your support of my little project. **

**im not too sure this chapter really works but as always please read and review and of course enjoy. **

Noah POV:

I remember the first time I saw Ste while I was wandering around the village looking for potential flatmates. He was arguing with some intimidating man in a sharp expensive looking suit and a Freddie Mercury moustache. Brendan I think he is called. Anyway he seemed like the type not to mess with, yet there was this guy with him, having quite the argument with him. I thought he must have had some balls to confront this guy like that, I don't think I could go anywhere near him. I couldn't help myself from staring at this boy though. With his twink like features and a tight little arse. My gaydar was sounding but I tried to forget all of that when I heard from the lads he was with some girl called Rae. Pretty girl she was and yeah they looked alright together, not a patch on how we would look together.

It was just my luck then when he popped into Look Sharpe one day, I jumped at the chance to give him a free trial workout. I couldn't wait to see that tight body in a pair of shorts and indeed the next day I couldn't resist perving over his torso while e was changing after. I wanted to trace that tattoo he had on his hip so badly. And anyway there was no harm in flirting, even if he was straight.

I am a pretty confident guy when it's come to men so I didn't think twice in asking him out, and he seemed in total agreement with it. To be honest I think he could be a bit slow or maybe just oblivious because even though he said yeah I'm convinced he doesn't realise it's a date.

But that was all in the past now, a couple of weeks later he had picked me up on my offer and as we were walking through the village I grabbed his handed. He froze but didn't pull away or anything. It was nice to have the feel of his warm hand in mine. He seemed distracted all night though. Refused to go Chez Chez, which I thought a bit weird him knowing the owner Cheryl I think she is called, but never mind we went to The Dog instead. However he kept looking at the door, like he was expecting someone to come in at any minute. I tried to ignore this and enjoy my night.

It carried on for a couple of weeks, we would talk for hours about everything, our lives his kids but there was something he wasn't telling me about his ex-boss I could just tell. Something about when I asked him why he had quit working at Chez Chez or anything to do with that place and he would change the subject really quickly. I was getting bored of talking. I wanted to hurry things along especially in the bed department. I mean I'm no addict but I do want some at some point. Maybe looking back I pressured him into having sex with me a bit early so really it's my own fault that I find myself in the situation I'm in now.

After finally having sex with Ste in the height of passion he shouts out the name of him Boss Brendan. For god's sake it makes me so angry just knowing that those little noises he was making or the little smiles he pulled during he wasn't thinking about me at all.

So I did the only thing I could think of doing. I kicked him out. Told him to go home or find Brendan I didn't care anymore. But I did and it hurt me bad, I actually liked this guy. This guy who I doubt had any feelings for me at all I was just the rebound guy.

As I resign myself to bed, back to the bed where Ste had been just moments before, I settled in for a hopefully dreamless sleep. Just as I shut my eyes I heard the grumbles of voices from next door where Cheryl and that damn Brendan lived, assuming it was just the TV I reached for my iPod, hoping music would help me forget about this disastrous night. Just as I'm about to put the bud in my ears I hear a confident voice say through the walls,

"Paybacks a bitch!" followed closely by the scream of Ste,

"Ah...Fuck... Brendan,"

I could have screamed at that point, not only did he shout the wrong name when having sex with me and now had to listen to him having sex with another man just minutes after and from the sounds he is making, he is enjoying it a lot more than he did with me. As I closed my eyes begging for sleep to take me I swore I heard a chuckle and a mention of my name. But I was too far past caring. Maybe Ste and Brendan are just meant to be together.

**thankyouu everyone again. please review if you want to =] xxx**


	4. Cheryl

**A/N: First of all i would like to dedicate this chapter to AddictedToStendanKisses28 for giving me the idea for this one. Also i am soo very sorry it has take ages to update but I have college work and everything and i have been struggling with even getting on top of my work never mind trying to write anything. **

**I hope you like it and please review. As always I really appreciate all the reviews I get so please keep em coming :P **

**and finally it is different to how it happened for a girl can dream =]**

Cheryl POV:

I woke with a start as I heard Brendan shoot up out of bed and run down the stairs. I give up sometimes with that brother of mine. He never ceases to amaze me with the random, unexplained outbursts of energy, like when he found out Rae had gone to the clinic. He just went, without even saying goodbye. I worry about him all the time. Something has changed in him since he came to Chester. I couldn't work out whether it was a good thing or a bad thing yet because he seemed closer and more thoughtful than he used to be but that temper of his was getting worse. Like when he hit poor Trevor for joking about his sexuality. Come on! Brendan gay, Hah but he didn't deserve a smack in the face.

I tried to go back to sleep in my boudoir as I like to call it, my bad reducing eye mask back in place, but I just couldn't settle, I tried counting sheep or leprechauns like I use to when I was little but nothing was working. I could hear the front door creak open and thought that it was a weird time of night to be going out even for our Bren. It was silent for a while so I turned over and closed my eyes before drifting into a restless shallow sleep. I must have been asleep for maybe 5 minutes when the door slammed shut. Shit that didn't sound good, Brendan sounded angry. But then I heard a deep manly groan. For feck's sake Brendan. He must have called Mitzeee (with 3 e's) for a booty call. God I hate that woman, flouncing around the village with her fake boobs out and skirts practically showing her womb. Yes I wear low cut tops but at least my babies are real. I could hear mumbling downstairs but I couldn't hear anything properly, I could them stumbling there was upstairs. I had heard Brendan going at it a lot when we were younger but he never seemed to be this vocal. It was almost like he was making enough noise for two men put together. Maybe he did like Mitzeee that much; hmm I didn't think he did. Maybe it's just the sex. Yeah sex. That sounds more like it. I had heard enough when I heard his bed spring squeak under the force of someone being thrown on it. I reached to get my earplugs as I heard Brendan huff,

"Payback's a bitch" hmm that's weird what has she done this time. A bet it's something with that slime ball ex of mine Warren. Eurgh the puffa wearing whale! The bastard cheated on me with her and yet Brendan still went back to her. My thoughts were cut violently short when the loudest moan I have ever heard sounded, it was like something out of a porn film.

"Ah...Fuck... Brendan," Whoa! Back up a minute there that sounded like Ste. Ste that I had confided in. I thought he was going out with that Noel... nick... something like that. That guy from Cincerity you know the one with the moobs. Well it was a shock to me when he came out maybe I am just hearing things,

"Brendan... please... harder... need this...need you," right I might have been dreaming the first time but that was definitely Ste. I sat up in my bed definetly not able to fall asleep now. I felt like a child all over again when Brendan's dad ran out on us. When I was in shock, I couldn't stop shaking.

Brendan, my Brendan... Gay. I mean I have nothing against them at all... I just never thought he actually would be. Thinking back it was obvious; when Brendan had hit Trevor I could have sworn when he ran out he was shouting Stephen. That and whenever I spoke about Ste. I mean Stephen. He did have a thing about full names. His eyes glaze over. I always thought it was because he thought of him like a son. I never even thought about it being that.

I got out of bed and stumbled my way to the bathroom in hoping the water would clear my thoughts as I open the door I see Ste looking at himself in the mirror. Examining a noticeable love bite on his neck. He was muttering away to himself that everyone would be able to see it. I couldn't help myself but chuckle.

"Shit Cheryl you made me jump," he said startled the look in his eyes when it sunk in was so good. He was like a deer caught in the headlights,

"Oh crap, shit, fuck, bugger, Brendan is going to kill me!"

"Calm down Stephen" Brendan said from the doorway. I saw a shiver of desire travel up Ste's spine just at the sound of my dear brother's voice; I loved seeing the effect they had on each other. It made me realise that it didn't matter who Brendan was with as long as they loved each other. To be honest they were perfect for each other, both with troubled pasts. I'm sure they could help each other through their problems.

"Night Brendan," I said kissing him gently of his cheek. It's all we both needed to relax and to accept that one day we would have the talk about everything but I could wait until Brendan was ready. I do feel like it won't be far off now. Now that I know everything has changed but for once in the lives of the Brady's change was good.

**well thats it i hope you liked it and as always please review, thankyouuuu =] **

**love ya Jess =]**


	5. The morning after

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me sooo long to update but my exams have killed me off haha but im over the stress now i can continue with this. So thankyou for being patient and i hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you all think as your reviews mean so much to me.**

Brendan POV:

You would think that with my sister just finding out my biggest secret that I would have run a mile and I think I surprised myself in being outwardly calm about it but I think it was the fear of losing Stephen again that I did it. I knew that if I had reacted badly then that would have been it. My boy Stephen gone forever, whether it was back to that gap-toothed Noel or to another man it still wouldn't have been with me and I don't think I could cope with all of that all over again. Besides Cheryl had accepted Stephen ok when he had come out to her so maybe I was just hopeful that when the shock had worn off she would have been fine with it.

So after calming Stephen down after his shock and a little scolding on his part for the love bite I had left just under his jawbone we led there in bed together. It felt like home, where I wanted to be and I knew I was never gonna let him get away again. I led there with my arm around him thinking he was asleep just staring at his beautiful face with his amazing eyelashes when I hear a mumbled,

"Stop watching me Brendan,"

I chuckled and watched as it made him move slightly where my chest moved,

"I'm sorry Stephen, just glad to have to back where you belong,"

Stephen smiled still with his eyes closed and sighed a contented sigh while snuggling closer to me and before long I could hear the soft snores that signified him being finally asleep and with that I could feel my eyelids drooping.

I woke up that morning with a start after the best night's sleep I had had in a long time, as I tuned over hoping for an early morning spoon with Stephen I instead found an empty bed. Shit maybe he regretted last night and gone back to Noah but I thought he would at least have said goodnight, I quickly but on my t-shirt and ran downstairs. What I saw next made me skid to a stop holding onto the banister to steady myself. There at the dining table was my Stephen mirroring me sat there fully clothed having an animated conversation with my sister of all people about the latest going ons with some show about Essex of something, there isn't half some shit on the TV at the moment but I had heard Cheryl talking about it before and now Stephen liked it.

"Cheryl please stop corrupting young Stephen's mine with that shit you call a TV show," my entrance startled them and the conversation stopped immediately,

"Hang on a minute Brendan, I love that show me. There's so much drama" defended Stephen,

"God can you get any gayer," I replied while kissing him gently on the forehead. I wish I had had a camera to capture the look of shock on his face at my gesture before a smile threatened to overcome it. I looked up and saw the smug expression on my sister's face,

"That reminds me she said, please can you keep it down a bit next time you decide to have some fun, I don't really want to hear my brother going at it."

At this comment I chuckled uncomfortably as Stephen went the reddest shade of red I had ever seen.

"Hah sorry if I've embarrassed you Ste," replied Cheryl, " and I'm sorry to break up this little thing but Ste I think you best get sorted you have work to get to and seeing as I'm the boss I wouldn't want to be late on my first day back."

"Back?" I asked,

"Erm yeah, Cheryl said I could have my old job back," Stephen spluttered with a mouth full of toast, "If that's ok with you?" I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I said,

"Well it's good to have you back," I replied hoping he understood the subtext to my statement. His eyes stared directly back at mine and as my gazed slipped to his lips I knew it was time for him to be on his way. I am sure that Cheryl doesn't quite want a live sex show on her hands at the breakfast table,

"Come on then I'll walk you out," I said to Stephen as I walked my way to the front door, "I'll see you at work then later," and with a chaste kiss he was gone.

I turned round slowly knowing exactly what would be coming next and I was right,

"Brendan Brady spill..." the inquisition had begun

"Well sis, what do you want to know?"

"For starters why did you not tell me you were gay?"

"I'm not gay!" I retorted without thinking. I looked her directly into her eyes and I knew that I couldn't lie to her anymore or as a matter of fact to myself anymore. "It's something I have only recently come to terms with sis. All the time growing up you know what Da was like. Fags go to hell is what he would say. I didn't want to disappoint anyone so I buried deep within me, so much so I became just as much of a homophobe as him and I couldn't let myself feel for anyone. But then Stephen came along and I tried to fight it for so long and I hurt him real bad but he has made me realised that I needed to get over myself and embrace everything. I love him sis I really do,"

As I looked back up into her eyes I saw tears swirling around and slowly leaving a trail of makeup down her face. She didn't say a word just flung her arms around me and I accepted it. I was so happy to know that my sister and best friend accepted me for who I was.

"Oh I'm so glad, "she wept, "We can have a coming out party at the club and everything,"

"Whoa sis, I'm not quite ready for any of that yet, let's just keep it on the down low for now."

"Ok," I knew she was disappointed but boy was I glad. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I went back upstairs excited for the day ahead working at the club with my boy Stephen.

**Hope you enjoyed the reaction the morning after the night before haha, again review and let me know what you think and i think the lack of Stendan times on our screens at the moment has made me go all soppy and shippy haha xxx**


End file.
